roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Herculanum/Herculanum's Weapon Bio
''Note: This guide is not finished yet. I will be editing this as consistantly as possible, so bear with me. Hiya! This is my detailed guide on specific weapons. This guide will cover all the weapons and their uses in-game, as well as recommended attachments. Please note that you can get more information by visiting the main articles on each weapon, which I will link along-side my review. As most of this is based on my personal opinions, feel free to leave a comment on anything I may have missed/gotten wrong, and I'll be sure to fix it when I have the time. This guide is split into several categories: *Primary weapons for each class, with attachment recommendations for different playstyles *Secondary weapons, and how to compliment them with your primary *A basic play-style list, with simple tips for those who haven't found theirs Assault Class The assault class is a very well-rounded one, whose weapons support almost every play-style. I personally suggest beginners to start here, and move on to other classes later. '-Assault Rifles' Assault rifles are exclusive to the Assault class. While there are a few exceptions, most weapons here are meant for medium range fighting and deal average damage per shot. These are relatively light, giving you a walkspeed of 14, but are not very fast in comparison to PDWs and Carbines. '''AK-12' Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AK-12 This is the first assault rifle to be unlocked (Rank 5), and perfectly placed for newer players to get the hang of. While it may not have the best damage or hip stability, it can unlock every attachment in the game, and these can be used to fit any play-style. I'm not even joking when I say that this weapon is a one-size fits all kind of weapon. Keep experimenting with attachments and pistols until you're happy with it. If you prefer an aggressive play-style, I suggest you add the V-grip + Suppressor combo, and maybe a laser as well, just to maximize your hip-fire accuracy. If you have a more defensive play-style, high-zoom optics help a TON when fighting against snipers. Just remember to tap-fire or swap to semi so that you don't waste ammunition. AN-94 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AN-94 This one is a little bit of an odd-ball in the AR category, especially for such a low-rank weapon (Rank 10). Instead of shooting automatically at a constant rate, this weapon shoots two shots almost instantaneously. Think of it as a DMR that does 64 damage, but only has 15 bullets. If you want to play aggressive with it, you can swap it to auto mode. This allows you to spray, but it also cuts your fire-rate to 600, which is, as of v1.1.1, the slowest firing assault rifle. This weapon is meant to be played with a defensive play-style in mind. Add a different optic, because the default iron sights are TERRIBLE when it comes to situational awareness and tracking. AS VAL Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AS_VAL Unlocked at rank 15, this is the first weapon to be internally suppressed, which means that you cannot add any barrel attachments. While the previously unlocked AR was intended to be a more long-ranged weapon, this one is quite the opposite. It has a very high rate of fire and can melt groups of enemies at close range, as long as you don't spray it. It only has 20 bullets per magazine, but you can attach an extended magazine with 1000 kills or enough credits. It's highest praise is its 3HK (Three-Hit-Kill) potential. With practice, you can hold your fire just long enough to fire a few bullets, but not enough to waste your entire magazine on the enemy. Aggressive play-style: Use a secondary of high power (like the DEAGLE or REX), because you WILL need to use it if you rush groups. Defensive: Best used when guarding flares/hills, because you can eliminate the enemy before they have time to react. SCAR-L Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/SCAR-L Just one rank up from our previous AR unlock, and you get the first SCAR variant, but don't get too excited just yet. The SCAR-L is like the sad, younger brother of the SCAR-H. It has more shots per magazine, but it is almost completely abysmal when it comes to range, being one of the shortest ranged assault rifles in the entire game. Add in the slow RoF (Rate-of-Fire) as well, and you're looking at what might just be the worst gun in the game. I'm not kidding when I say that, either. This is primarily used by newer players who liked the G36C, but find themselves fighting at mid-range more often than not. Because the stats can only go up from its factory set, this weapon should really be played with attachments. If you used the AK-12 a lot when you unlocked this, try giving it a similar set of attachments, and it should work for your previous play-style. AUG A1 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AUG_A1 The AUG A1 is considered by many to be the go-to weapon for beginner players. Unlocked at rank 20, this machine is the perfect pal for low to medium ranked players. Unknown to many, this weapon actually has two sets of optics (Pressing T will swap between it's default scope and any attached optic/iron sights), making it ideal for both long range and medium range. Because of this, there's no real point increasing hip-fire stability, unless you really can't stand aiming at close range. There isn't any extremely notable recoil when aiming (even w/o any attachments), but you can land more shots at long range when attaching a compensator. Because of its long range potential, this is very good at attacking Flares/Hills from a distance before closing in. If you know how to calculate distance, kiting enemies with PDWs is a MEAN and DEADLY tactic as long as they don't get too close. M16A4 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/M16A4 If you enjoyed the M4, you're going to like this a LOT. The M16A4 (Rank 22), like its carbine counterpart, cannot fire in full auto, but instead will shoot in a quick burst of three bullets. Just like the M4, this is capable of the severely under-rated OBK (One-Burst-Kill). Unfortunately, you have to hold down the trigger for the full length of the burst, or it will cancel it, shooting only one to two bullets, and leaving the enemy able to react easier. While heavier than the M4 Carbine, this weapon is far superior to it when dealing with enemies at farther ranges. My only major tip to give is this: Make sure that the enemy takes all three bullets, because spamming the burst makes this gun go everywhere. Aggressive play-style: Ambushing enemies is the best way to get easy kills, because they won't have time to react to the fast fire-rate, and will quickly melt under your fire. Attacking enemies from the side is always the way to go here. Defensive play-style: Learn to swap to burst when moving, but once you find a quiet location, you're safe to swap to semi and begin picking off snipers. G36 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/G36 At rank 25, we have the second AR with a default scope as its optic. The G36 is another very under-rated weapon that performs much better than one would first expect. It is often unfairly compared to the AUG series, which is probably why it gets so little love. It has a much higher fire-rate than the AUGs, but it doesn't meet up to par with hip-fire stability, and often sways heavily to the right when sprayed. It has a good default scope, but it has no default backup sight, and cannot swap between attached optics. Once you know the obvious pros and cons to the weapon, you can work around them to great results. Aggressive play-style: Boost the hip-fire stability as much as you can if you intend to use this in close quarters. Many people agree that this is the only weapon that can use the Z-Point effectively. Defensive play-style: Turn this on semi when fighting at high range, because it is easy to fire off several bullets when trying to tap-fire. M16A3 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/M16A3 For those who wanted the crisp feel of the M16A4, but prefer firing in full auto, it's waiting for you at rank 31. The M16A3 in its factory condition (zero attachments added) doesn't have the greatest feel, but it gets much better when you earn attachments for it. While it does get you kills in 3-5 shots (inconsistent when factoring head-shots), it's almost unusable when aiming down sights, because the flash from the muzzle completely blocks your vision from what you are aiming at. A suppressor/flash hider is definitely a must have on this. This also has a slightly slower RoF compared to the M16A4, but that doesn't effect it too much on its own. Playing aggro: If you are expecting a more powerful M4A1, you're on the right track. Just remember that you are slower with this, so don't over-estimate your maneuverability. Playing defense: Not recommended. The M16A4 is much better for camping/lurking. AUG A2 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AUG_A2 The A2, unlocked at rank 39, is a much more close-range version of the AUG A1. It doesn't have a default scope like it's brother, instead supporting iron sights on a raised rail, and that's actually preferable for this one. It has a much lower recoil than A1, and a higher RoF. The only reason not to use it at long range is because of its lower minimum damage. It takes 5-6 shots to get rid of someone far away, and they are most certainly going to notice you before you eliminate them. That being said, it was very hard for me to find good things about this weapon. It is completely outclassed in every way by the L85A2, and the AUG A3 is more preferable at close range. FAMAS Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/FAMAS Considered to be one of the best weapons by many, the FAMAS (Rank 45) stands in as a direct upgrade to the AS VAL in almost every way. It features a standard 30 round magazine, with an extremely fast RoF of 900 RPM (Rounds per minute). Unfortunately, the iron sights on the FAMAS are completely unusual, as it will take up a large amount of your screen. What puts the icing on the cake is its very fast reload time. Aggro: Make sure to fire in short spurts to avoid draining your ammo. If you find yourself running low, run over dead bodies, as many players carry assault rifles. Defense: Not recommended, although you can use it to defend objectives effectively. AK-47 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AK-47 Ironically earned at rank 74, you get this powerful thing. The AK-74 is an amazingly powerful gun for its series, fitting in more with battle rifles than typical ARs. Despite that, it's still classed that way. It is capable of wiping an enemy off their feet in just 2-3 hits if one of them is a headshot. It has one drawback: its recoil. After firing the first bullet, the barrel kicks straight up, making it almost unusable at far ranges without tap-firing. It is strongly recommended to add a muzzle-break or Compensator if you plan on using this at further ranges, although a flash hider works well if you do not like the large muzzle flash. Aggro: Fire at the enemies lower stomach, and the weapon will kick up directly into their head (at short/medium range). Keep in mind that fewer players use the same ammo type, so picking up more will be less likely. Defense: The ACOG scope is much closer to the player's screen when attached, making it much more suitable here compared to other weapons. This is a master of AggroRecon play-type (See play-style guide below COMPLETE) if used correctly. AUG A3 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AUG_A3 At rank 52, you get the long awaited AUG specifically designed for Close-Quarter engagement. Think of this as a direct upgrade of the A2, which has higher damage and fire-rate. Although this does have higher horizontal recoil compared to other weapons, it is not very notable unless you spray at long distances. Those who like using the HBAR unlocked previously will love this gun. This is preferable to play aggressively. It has lighter speed than its LMG counterpart, which allows you to get through high-traffic areas faster. If you really prefer to play defense, I highly suggest you swap this out for the A1 or HBAR. L85A2 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/L85A2 Finally, a good A2. Unlocked at rank 55, you get the "laser gun". The L85A2's strong point is its consistent damage output, melting enemies with 4 hits to kill at any range. This might not seem that well, but combine this with almost zero recoil, and you have a very, VERY stable gun. Adding attachments is beneficial, but not necessary. For aggressive play, adding a laser is very helpful for tracking enemies at mid-range. Fighting enemies up-close is not recommended, but at least it is effective when fighting enemies with slower-firing weapons. When fighting defensively, tap-fire to get the most out of this weapon. If tracking enemies through areas with a lot of cover, fire a few short rounds of fire, keeping track of how many hits they have taken. If they get behind something, wait for them to come out, because you know the amount of health they have. AK-74 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AK-74 Not to be confused with the previously unlocked AK-47, this one gets unlocked at rank 74. It is much more tame when spaying compared to its brother, but at a cost of damage per shot. It also suffers more at range compared to other ARs. If you have been using extremely unstable weapons for a while, this might take some getting used to. This is far more recommended for rushing playstyles compared to the AK-47, and can become surprisingly stable with a muzzle-break and a verticle grip. Rushing objectives is sure to get kills, but because of the slow fire-rate, it might get you killed as well. AKM Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/AKM Being a literal modern AK-47, the AKM (Rank 94) is a direct upgrade from its predecessors. It has the same range as the AK-47, but with slightly better damage at long ranges. While it does not do 42 base damage like the 47, it does not make a big difference, because it is still able to achieve a 2-hit kill with the same requirements. Attach an optic as soon as you can, because the muzzle flash is extremely annoying. Fighting up close is generally not recommended, but if you can aim for the head, you can eliminate enemies before they have time to raise their weapon. High zoom optics are not a must-have, because you don't have to compensate for bullet drop very much when using this. Keep in mind: It can penetrate medium sized structures, like the RPK. Don't forget this on maps with thin walls. M231 Main article: http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/M231 Unlocked at rank 123, you know you've have too much time on your hands when you unlock this. This weapon is extremely, if not impossible to control completely, and it is very hard to master the recoil compensation on it. After the first bullet escapes the chamber, the gun rockets upwards, making it much harder to hit the enemy. What is more, the M231 does not just have high verticle recoil, but also annoyingly high horizontal recoil, making it shoot diagonally left and right during sustained fire. It has very good wipe-out capabilities, but should only be used as a troll/challenge weapon. Category:Blog posts